Salvadores de Makai
by Kize Gorak
Summary: Yukina es raptada por un extraño muchacho mientras Koenma les cuenta la verdadera identidad de los ángeles a los chicos. ¿Qué pasará cuando van a rescatarla y ella y Hiei se involucran mas de lo necesario? CHAPTER 2 DESPERTAR
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, no espero que esta historia sea un bestseller, pero mis amigas me han dado muy buenas críticas respecto a ella. A ver que sale.**_

_Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi. Yo solo torturo a sus personajes (especialmente a Kuwabara)

* * *

_

Yu Yu Hakusho

_**Salvadores del Makai**_

**Capítulo I: El rapto de Yukina, la ira de Hiei.**

Yusuke estaba pensando seriamente en tomarse el día en vez de ir a… lo que fuera menos dormir hasta tarde y pelear contra alguien interesante. Poderoso, de preferencia. Estaba muuuuyyy aburrido.

-¡Yusuke¡Yusuke!- una muchacha sobre un remo volador lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Botan¿Qué demonios haces aquí un lunes tan temprano?

-Son las 11 de la mañana ¬¬

-Da igual. Es temprano para mí

-Koenma me pidió que los llamara. Los demás ya están en Reikai.

-Está bien… ¿Qué quiere el enano ahora?

-No lo sé. No me dijo.

Ambos partieron a Reikai y cuando llegaron, los chicos estaban algo… ehm… aburridos.

-Ya era hora Urameshi- le gritó un tipo pelinaranja con cara de bobo

-Ya, ya… ¿Qué querías enano?

-Bueno, Hiei, Kurama, ustedes ya conocen la leyenda de los ángeles de los humanos¿no?

-Hn- un chico algo bajito con el pelo negro de punta y grandes ojos rojos

-Si¿Por qué?- un joven con el pelo rojo, largo y con ojos verdes.

-Bien, para ustedes dos (Urameshi y Kuwabara), que no conocen la leyenda, aquí va:

"_Desde hace millones de años cada exactamente un millón de años aparecen dos seres diferentes de los demás del pueblo de los Boren. Los Boren son una raza con aspecto casi humano, pero tienen orejas de lobo y colas. Estos seres diferentes nacen normales, pero al pasar el millón de años, les aparecen unas alas y sus poderes aumentan. Uno es negro (con las orejas, las colas y las plumas de las alas de ese color) y el otro blanco. También uno de los dos es maligno, pero puede ser el negro o el blanco. Ambos están destinados a matar al otro y hasta ahora **siempre **ha ganado el maligno, luego de lo cual sobreviene una era de muerte y destrucción tanto el Makai y Ningenkai como en Reikai. Hace algún tiempo, creo que los penúltimos o los últimos ángeles escaparon a Ningenkai y un humano vio al ángel blanco (era el bueno), los humanos no pueden ver ni sus colas ni sus orejas, y luego vio como el ángel negro lo mataba. De ahí la creencia de los ángeles y de que los demonios son negros y son ángeles renegados. _"

-Lindo- Yusuke estaba bastante impaciente- pero¿qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?

-¡Tonto! Pasado mañana se cumplen un millón de años desde la aparición de los últimos ángeles-dijo Koenma

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –Kuwabara tampoco parecía muy contento

-Por ahora nada. Vayan al templo de Genkai.

Los chicos se fueron, pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con Genkai herida (en realidad, paralizada) en el piso y ni rastro de Yukina.

-Genkai- gritó Yusuke- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Un demonio, entro aquí haciéndose pasar por un humano, me atacó y se llevó a Yukina. Dice que los espera en Makai, en la catarata Koyiru y que su nombre es Zei. Vayan a buscarla, yo estoy bien. Solo me inyectó un poco de veneno paralizador.

Apenas escucharon esto, los chicos salieron corriendo tras Hiei, quien había partido en cuanto escuchó el lugar y el nombre de su enemigo.

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

Al lado de la catarata Koyiru había una especie de entrada, que conducía a una escalera. La escalera llegaba a una habitación, en la que estaban Yukina y un chico que parecía tener unos 14 años humanos. El chico era Zei y tenía orejas de lobo y dos colas que se movían como si tuvieran vida propia, hasta que se cansó y las enroscó alrededor de su cintura.

-Hey, tranquila. No te voy a hacer nada. No te preocupes, ni llores.

-Pero… si no me vas a hacer nada ¿para que me raptaste?

-Por tu hermano. Tiene algo que me interesa.

-¿Mi… hermano¿Crees que va a venir?

-Claro. De hecho…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque escuchó unos leves ruidos afuera. Salió y se encontró con Hiei y los demás.

-¡Entréganos a Yukina! –Kuwabara

-Claro, ni un problema- con una sonrisa- pero primero –serio- Entrégame las Hiruseki.

-Nunca –Hiei estaba entre sorprendido por que supiera de las perlas y enfadado por que raptara a su hermana

-Entonces… La chica muere.

-Está bien. Te las daré- Hiei ya estaba forjando un plan: se las daba,lo mataba, se las quitaba

-Buen chico. Pasa. Tíralas.

Hiei se las tiró. En ese momento escucharon un inconfundible olor a quemado que provenía de la entrada de la "cueva".

-Mierda. ¿Qué demonios pasó?- gritó Zei.

-¡Yukina!-gritó el tonto pelinaranja (Kuwabara)

Zei se dio media vuelta y entró corriendo, dejando las Hiruseki en el proceso. Cuando entró, vio a Yukina desmayada en el piso. La agarró y salió con ella, pero cuando la apoyó nuevamente en el piso sintió un golpe en la nuca y se desmayó.

* * *

Vale, dejen reviews, aunque sean cortos. Todo es bien recibido. Tengo planeado continuarlo pronto, aunque me dejen pocos mensajes, como espero no ocurra.

¡Piedad¡Es mi prime fic (publicado)!


	2. Despertar

No estoy segura, pero parece que en el capítulo anterior cometí un error, no sé si es "Hiruseki" o "Hiruiseki". A ver si alguien me saca de la duda.

Antes de que se me olvide, voy a cambiar el estilo de escritura, de los diálogos. Ahora va a ser: -nombre (acción): bla bla…

Agradezco mucho los reviews. Epecialmente a **vioinu**. Estaba pensado seriamente en no continuar la historia pero gracias a tu review lo haré.

_**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi. Yo solo torturo a sus personajes (especialmente a Kuwabara)_

Yu Yu Hakusho

_**Salvadores del Makai**_

**Capítulo II: Despertar**

Zei se despertó en una celda, muy confundido.

**-Zei (pensando):** ¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¡Ah sí! ¡Una celda! Que malagradecidos. Salvé a la chica… ¿Yukina se llamaba? Sí… Era bonita… (bofetada mental) Bueno, volviendo al tema: celda. Manos: con esposas. Pies: igual Colas: sueltas. ¿Sueltas? ¡Ja! ¡Que tontos!

Zei giró la cabeza y mordió una tira de cuero que era parte de su polera, sacando una especie de ganzúa. Una de sus colas la agarró y abrió las esposas. (N/a Me encantaría tener una de esas n.n) Después, fue a la puerta y la abrió de una patada. Estaba en el palacio de Koenma, cerca de su despacho. Para su mala suerte se encontró con Hiei y Kurama, que estaban conversando.

**-Kurama:** ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Ir a Ningenkai?

**-Hiei**: Hn… Por el momento, agarrar al chucho ese, que se está escapando.

**-Zei (enfadado):** ¿A quién le dijiste chucho?

**-Kurama:** Yo creo que a ti. A mi me dice kitsune.

-**Zei:** Dudo mucho que tengas derecho a decirme chucho, enano.

**-Kurama:** Y yo dudo mucho que tengas derecho a decirle enano, siendo que mides unos 5 centímetros mas que el.

**-Hiei: **Kurama… ¿Podrías dejar de ser la voz de la razón? ¿¡Y atraparlo?

**-Botan: **¡Hiei! ¡Kurama! Hay una **gran** multitud allá afuera. Los que se enteraron de que capturaron a alguien de los Boren quieren cortar el problema de raíz y matarlo.

**-Zei: **Uy, que pena. Supongo que me tengo que ir para no causar problemas.

**-Hiei:** ¡Tú te quedas!

**-Zei:** No si no me alcanzas.

Después salió corriendo increíblemente rápido, casi tanto como Hiei. Ambos llegaron afuera y vieron la muchedumbre concentrada alrededor de Koenma, Yukina, Yusuke y Kuwabara. (Por si acaso, estaba apunto de amanecer, el día de la aparición de los ángeles)

**-Demonio (a Yukina)**: Vamos koorime, déjanos pasar.

**-Kuwabara**: ¡No te atrevas a hablarle!

**-Demonio 2:** Ya me aburrí. ¡Matémoslos y luego pasamos!

Los demonios, más de mil, atacaron a los chicos. Para ellos habría sido fácil defenderse si fueran solo de clase B o A, pero habían incluso de clase S. Un youkai de clase S intentó atrapar a Yukina, para tenerla como esclava. Kuwabara esta lejos, bloqueado por uno youkais, al igual que los demás. Zei pasó corriendo y se paró enfrente de Yukina.

**-Zei:** NO. LA. TOQUES.

**-Demonio c. S: **Mira, mira. Si es el perrito Boren.

**-Zei: **Fuera de aquí. ¡Ahora!

**-Demoni c. S: **No quiero. ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

**-Zei (encogiéndose de hombros): **Ni idea. Pensé que ibas a irte cuando te lo dijera.

**-Demonio:** ¡Ja! ¡Que tonto eres! Solo estás haciendo mérito para que te mate y me lleve a la chica.

**-Zei (susurrando a Yukina):** Vete. Rápido.

**-Demonio:** ¿Decías algo?

Yukina se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia la entrada del palacio (o lo que sea).

**-Demonio: **¡A mí no me engañas! ¡TORBELLINO DE FUEGO! (n/a Es un supuesto ataque n.n)

Zei corrió y cubrió a Yukina con su cuerpo, justo cuando amanecía. Cuado el ataque chocó contra Zei apareció una gran cantidad de polvo. Nadie podía ver nada. A medida que el polvo iba desapareciendo, la figura de Zei comenzaba a formarse. Y era una figura con unas imponentes alas negras.


End file.
